nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Honecker Holdings, Ltd.
Why is it, Sir, that you portray your own company so viciously? -- 13:24, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Forcing yourself in the position of underdog often comes with great results. One of the many golden rules of politics/entrepreneurship. 14:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Calathriner Industries will begin a hostile takeover of this company. Signed, Katherine Calathriner Calthrina950 Heartland Isnt heartland technically illegal and should be shut down./? Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:08, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :In the current situation, yes. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:53, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't see how, they aren't a private militia but a private security firm and looking by the pictures they're armed similarly to the British riot police with armour, maybe a baton and riot shields. Point out anything illegal if you can. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 08:38, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::"Heartland was criticized in a Wall Street Journal investigative report in 1988 for its role in providing combat support services to insurgent forces involved in the failed army coup d'etat in Libertas. Though the company denied any involvement in the affair, the WSJ story was a source of strain in relations between Lovia and Libertas in the latter half of 1988." In the paragraph before it it includes info on its training and it being able to guard grounds. Knowning someone like Hoenecker and what this group would be able or have to do to form a military coup d'etat i think theyd have alot of firearms and some pretty illegal stuff under the firearms act wheather you agree with it or not. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:53, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Thing is, there's nothing in this that says anything that is violating any current law of Lovia, no mention of guns of any sort and they aren't a militia but a security firm (no pictures suggesting that they have guns either in fact they suggest the opposite). On top of that I'd like not to just arrest people because someone considers them "able to form a military coup d'etat" or that they MIGHT have firearms. When a wrong doing or crime is committed we shall deal with them until then there shall be no action but standard observation. I'll go with innocent until proven guilty on this one just like I will with every other case. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 01:38, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :::On the AFL page a quote from Mr.Honecker himself ""once in power we will have a quick vote and they'll all be rounded up by Heartland (private army)" and the full quote saying "Once we're in power we'll have a quick vote and they'll all be rounded up by Heartland - which by then will be the police force - and sent to a labor camp." how isn't this a private militia? Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:39, March 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::No. The Quote was only the "once in power we will have a quick vote and they'll all be rounded up by Heartland" bit, the (private army) bit was added in by opposition members. This isn't a private militia because although they talked about it doing something only a private militia would do, it never did that and has in Lovia retained a status of being a private security firm. If you were to say "When we get elected Labour members will round up our political opponents and put them in camps" (being facetious as an example) as a joke then would that make the members of the Labour party a militia? no. And that's the principle I'm holding to here. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 13:52, March 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::It wasn't though, the group and its relation to the IGP is very real and it's known for it's right-wing extremeist views. So any joke is not taken lightly or even as a joke due to the circumstances. I'll yeild this one since the party, Drabo, Mangus (i think he was still a sockpop, among the many many conspirances that were thrown around the geo-political wikiasphere), and IDP is dead. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:05, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::He's a fascist, for god's sake Kunarian. Don't go about trying to defend him. HORTON11: • 14:08, March 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::@Marcus: I know however I couldn't arrest someone because I view their political views are bad and therefore fringe evidence is now solid evidence, if you get what I'm saying. No need to yield, if you want to take a case against them then do but I think it's a waste of your valuable time which you could be using making the Labour elections really interesting. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:12, March 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::@Horton: I don't agree with Fascism (the ideology and the stereotype) and I'm not trying to protect him, I'm simply giving the legal point of view. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:12, March 8, 2013 (UTC)